Sex You Up
by Secludedindarkness
Summary: Some peaceful car rides are just not meant to be.


Because I absolutely had to take it there, after I heard this song XDDDDDDD

I love skipbeat

I don't own it!

I never will, for I am not the evil mastermind who tries to kill her fans *COUGHS* NAKAMURA SENSEI *COUGHS

Get it?

Got it?

хорошо

bet that threw you off.

* * *

Sex you up

"You'll be okay without me I'm sure?" Yashiro questioned all to hesitant on missing the alone time between his charge and sweet Kyoko-chan. Ren rolled his eyes at his manager's failed attempt at hiding his own schemes. If it wasn't bad enough he had to go a week without his very capable manager, it was even worse that said manager still had found a way to meddle with his personal life. Yes, once again Mogami-san would be in his care…or rather he would be in hers, but that didn't particularly matter now did it. The fact was, he was still stuck…no "stuck" was the wrong word; ah…it wasn't he didn't like the fact that he was spending time with Mogami-san. More like, he was getting less and less confident about his gentlemanly façade around her; one too many smiles and he'd pounce on her like a lion to a bunny. He face palmed at his inappropriate analogy of his kohai, and reminded himself again that she was a high school student and it was a crime.

_`This is coming from a kid who lost his virginity to a random college girl back in middle school?´_ He ignored his ever sarcastic darker self and blocked away the acquired images of that night and the "thing" he was drunk enough to sleep with. He sighed raggedly, and drew the attention of the man causing his inner turmoil.

"Maybe you won't be okay?" Yashiro questioned genuinely worried. He thought back to the incident, that had occurred earlier that week, and he panicked a bit. What if Ren and Kyoko weren't on speaking terms because of the kiss? He quivered at the thought that he was forcing together two people who were equally terrifying when disturbed. He wallowed in his pit of misfortune before Ren spoke again and broke his growing tension.

"Mogami-san and I are fine, we've decided the "incident" shall remain thus named, and never be spoken of again. **AND HE **will never step within a 10 meter radius of her, not as if he can get out of his hospital bed anytime soon." Ren added cryptically, spitting out certain words as if they tasted bad. Yashiro trembled at the wrath of his charge, he reminded himself constantly now to never EVER cross Ren in anyway concerning Kyoko…EVER. Not after that display of rage. But nonetheless he sighed in satisfaction that the two had no issue speaking to each other. Then he could leave and be peacefully contented that there would be no rift in their relationship whilst he was away. At least not a bad one, he grinned maliciously as they neared the destination he had set out.

"Ah. Ren, would you mind." He said pointing to a small convenience store at the upcoming light. "My sister, needs some cigarettes and I told her I'd get some before I got home." He explained. Ren nodded offhandedly, lost in his own thoughts of the upcoming extra time with Kyoko, and Yashiro smiled calculatedly to himself. As Ren pulled to a stop on the side of the store, Yashiro climbed out of the car, but suddenly losing his balance, he caught his foot on the car interior, slipping in a puddle made by recent rain at the same time, causing his glasses to haphazardly sprawl from his face and onto the wet ground. He cursed and Ren looked to him in question, thus seeing his desperate state, he moved to help him, only to hear a loud "CRUNCH" a moment later. Yashiro stood stock still a moment as he let the effect of dramatized unfortunance fill the air. Then he slowly bent down and recovered his shattered glasses from under his foot. As if on cue a downpour suddenly hailed from the clouds and he was drenched. He looked up to Ren and sighed in exasperation, as the actor tried to conceal his laughter. Then tossed the shattered glasses onto his car seat and tugged his now limp tie from his neck, removing his soaked suit jacket as well.

"Ah, well nevermind, might as well just go get her cigarettes." He sighed again depressed. Ren watched in mild pity, as his manager made his way into the store, and he'd half to admit, without the glasses and the tie, his manager looked much younger than his age proclaimed. He watched in mild surprise as Yashiro came rushing back to the car, a pissed of grimace marring his face. He raised an eyebrow as Yashiro came to his own side and opened to door seeming to search for something in his coat pockets, but slumped as he came up empty. Ren was just about to open his mouth to question him when suddenly Yashiro looked up a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ren, can you buy them for me?" He asked plaintively. Ren looked at him bewildered for a moment, why would a 30 something year old man need him to buy his cigarettes? He was about to ask when Yashiro answered.

"They don't believe that I'm over the age of 16…. And I left my Id at home…and I don't have a driver's license." By the end of his explanation, Yashiro was a puddle of self anguish on the already saturated ground. Ren took no time to see the poor man wallow and took the money from Yashiro, rushing into the store, through the now pouring rain.

* * *

From a distance away a random misguided youth wandered out of an alley and toward a convenience store, set on filling himself for the night away from home, but suddenly he spotted something on the ground beside a rather nice car. He squinted through the rain as he came nearer and he saw the figure of a man, or was it a kid, (?) kneeling on the ground beside the passenger seat. He approached him ready to assist the man, but just as he was about to call out to him the mans head flung up and a surreptitious bought of laughter filled the air around him, as the man's face was highlighted by a sudden streak of lightening the youth jumped back in terror. The wilding, crinkled eyes, the sickening grin, the… the… !! The youth looked down as he confirmed he had just pissed himself. He turned and ran back across the street set on returning home to his loving mother…she really was right.

Crazy people come out at night.

* * *

Yashiro hurriedly jumped back into the car, and rustled through his inside jacket pocket. Pulling forth a CD case, with contents unknown. He quickly turned the radio on and slid the disk in, scanning through the tracks until he found the right one. He grinned as he turned it off just as it was about to play, and just as Ren exited the store bag in had. He grinned to himself until Ren entered the car, then he merely thanked him and tucked away the case. Yashiro smirked evilly in his mind and smilled eerily satisfied to Ren as he came to his house.

`_Oh yes, if this doesn't cause a rift of some sort…. Ufufufufufufuf ´_

The evil laughter faded into the night, and as Ren drove off, the lingering scent of doom permeated his car. Oh yes, there would be blood….OOops wrong story. [Excuse my idiotic behavior]

* * *

Next Day:

Ren entered the car, and soon followed by Kyoko, who sat opposite him in the passenger seat. She was normal, and seemed to be totally unaffected by the entire incident that had occurred earlier that week. It irked him, but only to a degree, because her ignorance of the entire misfortune only meant her thoughts did not constantly revolve around **him** any longer.

"Uhh…Tsuruga-san?" She questioned nervously. He looked to her in surprise as they came to a red light. She never used that tone of voice unless he had some how frightened her. He inwardly cursed himself as he reminded himself that she was almost psychic when it came to his emotions only oblivious to those of which concern her. He smiled reassuringly at her and chuckled a bit, to ease her frazzled nerves.

"I'm fine Mogami-san." She visibly tensed at this, but relaxed a moment later as he smiled his angelic smile, and she retuned with her own. Ren looked away first though, as the "honey cutie" atmosphere threatened to make him into a deviant. The atmosphere in the car settled down to a comfortable silence that was only broken by an odd grumbling. Ren turned to his makeshift manager, about to laugh as her entire face, neck, and ears turned red. She turned to him sheepishly and let out a dry giggle. Ren offered to stop but Kyoko declined providing the excuse that they had a long way to drive, since his photo shoot had been on location in Furano today. And they had just gotten away from the airport, traffic was most likely none to pleasant. Ren conceded with her logic, but also insisted that she stay at his apartment tonight, so he could at least treat her to dinner when they reached Tokyo. Kyoko complied after a few minutes of arguing.

* * *

The silence returned, only now with the occasional grumble from Kyoko's dissatisfied stomach. She blushed even redder and cursed Yashiro, for keeping her from eating breakfast this morning, with his attention to detail on the phone. Seeking an escape from the quiet that only seemed to make her stomach louder she flung her finger at his dashboard stabbing the on button to the radio, and huffing as the CD in his stereo began to hum as it came to life. Kyoko wondered offhandedly how long had he actually gone with the device dormant. Her thought was cut of though as an upbeat tune filled the speakers and foreign words echoed inside the cab. She knew it was English, but before she could decipher what was being sung Tsuruga-san sputtered indignantly and she looked to him in question, to see a greatly flustered man, leaning over the steering wheel seeming very uncomfortable. Kyoko turned fully in her seat to him and exclaimed in concern

"Tsuruga-san are you okay?" There was silence behind her question, and the music played on in the background. Ren turned to her in horror, but it dawned on him that she didn't know what was being sung. He shook his head and offered a shaky smile, not confident he could say anything in this situation. He did however reach to turn off the radio, and shield himself from his DAMN managers evil tricks, but to his equal horror Kyoko's small hand wrapped around his wrist and hesitantly tugged him away. He looked down to her in terrified question.

"Wait…I like this song!" Kyoko exclaimed hell bent on not being stuck in that silence, where the only thing sounding was her stupid stomach. It was just embarrassing. But as Ren stared at her with a completely stricken look, she couldn't help but think she had just said something equally as embarrassing. Despite this she turned away from him, releasing his hand and starting to bob her head to the music, showing her enthusiasm. Ren paid strict attention to the road, telling himself to not look , not look, not look. Dammit he was staring. He pried his attention away again as his eyes began to get greedy. Watching as Kyoko, really began to enjoy the provocative music, and seemed to show it as she began moving her hips and torso, creating this rhythmic movement that he couldn't look away from until she turned to him as he recognized the chorus was about to begin, and opened her mouth.

"_**I wanna sex you up! I know the way you like it! Let me freak you ou-"**_ Ren slammed on the breaks, skidding dangerously into the breakdown lane, and jumping simultaneously to slap a hand over her mouth. He already lost his composure and he didn't realize the blush that had initially been a measly tinge had thus sprouted into full blown tomato face. He ducked his head and kept his position, leaned over the seat and into Kyoko's space, as his other hand ventured to cut off the music just as **"****You,you know I'll treat you right. ****Oh yeah, come on baby let me inside"**sounded through the speakers leaving a rather inappropriate atmosphere in the car. Kyoko was all too confused by the entire happening and then it dawned on her.

"Mmmrugma-msn mmfmorry mf mm mminifm if ffhat ffad." Kyoko mumbled pathetically against his hand. But the sensation of her breath against his skin, even if it was just his hand sent to many…appetizing images into his mind…especially after that stupid song. The reminder only succeeded in causing Ren to snatch his hand away and further shock Kyoko. She appeared teary eyed as he questioned what she had said before.

"I said.***Sniffles** I'm sorry my singing is that bad." Kyoko said tearfully, about ready to prostrate herself at his feet for scarring his precious eardrums with her horrifying voice. *SOBBS* Ren looked at her completely blank faced, until she really tried to prostrate herself… and in his car no less. He slapped a hand where her forehead would land bringing her back up before she could do it. And he turned his face completely away.

"That's not it." He simply stated while covering his face with a hand and marveling at his own luck, or rather bad luck. `_She really had no idea what she was saying! Oh god if it had been anyone but me…they might've taken that as an actual advance, or worse they would've taken up on the offer._ At the mere thought of it, his hands clenched into fists.

Kyoko jumped in her seat, as his hand suddenly fisted and she looked up as her anger antenna popped from her head, one of her grudges swirling blissfully in the darkening aura. She gasped as he turned to her, not hiding his anger behind a smile today. She shivered in her seat, still confused as to what she had done to anger him. If it hadn't been her singing then…why?

"Mogami-san… do you realize **what **you just said?" Ren's voice was calm, but the utter condemnation of it, made kyoko's grudges melt in the sweet tangible rage.

Uh, ah…" Kyoko, tried with all her might to recall the chorus of the song, and as she did she looked up at him completely clueless and recited slowly.

"**I wanna sex you up..? I know the way you like i-**!!?" Ren jumped again alarmed by her literal repetition of what she had said, and in turn slammed a hand on either side of her head. He lowered his own head hiding his completely flushed face. He was loosing control, and he didn't think he could stop i-

"NO- not that, I mean… Do you know **what** that means?" He muttered, his blush slowly dissipating from his cheeks as he unconsciously began leaning toward her. Kyoko gulped as her body temperature suddenly began to rise, not really noticing that it was because there was extra heat emanating from Ren. She shook her head no, as he raised his head to look at her. She almost gasped as she came face to face with a man she never wanted to meet again.

The emperor of the night faced her in all his glory, his fiendish smirk in place and the predatory glint visibly present in his eyes. He leaned just a bit closer and his lips brushing against her ear he gave and experimental blow, and smirked wider as a shiver racked her body. He gave a dark chuckle as she quivered like a leaf, letting one of his hands slide down the seat and onto the expanse of her long legs, trailing up her thigh to the hem of her skirt. He whispered it then in her ear.

"You must keep you're promises Kyoko-**chan**." With that, mystically enigmatic answer, the emperor moved away from her and back into his seat. Then suddenly Tsuruga-san had returned and angry as ever.

"That's how any other man would've reacted to what you just said." He scolded her, covering up his own personal slip up. Kyoko blushed from hairline, to collarbone, as she nodded in understanding, and Ren offhandedly wondered just how far that pink went. He blushed, at his own dirty old man-ish thoughts and re-buckled himself, pulling onto the highway again.

* * *

The remainder of their 3 hour trip home, was spent in an awkward silence, much more uncomfortable than the tummy rumbling. Kyoko cursed herself, for her own curiosity, but as they pulled up to his apartment complex. (After much arguing about her health and promising to eat a hefty breakfast the following morning, she had convinced him to just drive to his home.) She decided to take her chances, mentally preparing herself as they walked into the apartment complex and to the elevator, and finally as they were exiting into the hallway to his apartment she found the nerve to ask.

"Uhm, Tsuruga-san… C-could you please explain what I actually…what I actually said?" She nervously sounded out behind him. He stood stock still a moment, before turning to her with a seemingly friendly smile.

"Mogami-san why don't we discuss this inside." He provided, the obvious gentleman. She nodded, and hurried in through the door he opened for her. But she soon regretted it as the doors locks slid closed with an audible click, the quiet sound reverberating in the foyer giving an ominous chill, soon after the darkest of auras permeated the air. She turned in horror to find her Tsuruga-san gone, and in place the master of darkness (ehehe I can totally picture her saying that) stood in his place grinning hungrily, as if she were a piece of meat. Kyoko backed up a few steps and he just advanced two steps towards her in return. Panicking she tossed her bag onto the couch behind her and made a dash to the guest room, feeling that even if it was just a lesson by Tsuruga-sans hands, it was just too damn scary for her. Unfortunately Kyoko's legs were long, just not longer than Ren's and as his arms snaked around her waist, she was caught in his grasp. She squeaked in surprise when his nose brushed against the hollow of her neck, accompanied by a husky whisper.

"I've caught you Kyoko-**chan**… you're not going to break your promise now are you?" He chuckled in the same dark fashion, as he lifted her effortlessly in his arms, and turned towards his conveniently placed bedroom.

By then Kyoko was panicking, and in an effort to keep herself from fainting, she attempted to reason her way out of this.

"Ah. T-tsuruga-san-"

"Ren." Ren cut her off.

"Ren- wait no no! Tsuruga-san, uhh you don't have to tell me, I get it I must've said something completely inappropriAYYYYA!" She exclaimed as he let her body plop down on his bed. She stared up at him in horror as he began to slowly close the distance between them. Just as he was close enough to her lips, he grinned again and whispered to her.

"Kyoko-chan, you want to know what you said?" He murmured to her, and entranced Kyoko nodded. He leaned farther down and whispered against her ear. Kyoko's face went completely slack for a moment, and as that moment of composure slipped by a blush stronger than she had ever experienced before set her face aglow. Ren, now returned to his normal self, sat up, and leaned away from her. Letting the completely ashamed girl some space. Kyoko sat up and she diverted her starkly red face away from his line of sight.

"Tsuruga-san… I am so SO SO SO SO **SORRYYYYY!!!!**" She cried (literally) prostrating her self fully on the ground in a complete dogeza. The blush never left her cheeks as she looked up at him for a moment, and then bowed again. Ren sighed and lifted the mortified girl from her stance, brushing her bangs from her teary eyes, as she continued to rant on about how shameful she was. He smiled and said something mischievously possessive.

"Just as long as you don't say things like that around other men, Mogami-san." As the words left his mouth, the room became silent, and Kyoko looked up at him in silent question, as to why he was being so generous. At this he smirked devilishly, and clamped a hand over her wrist. His eyes changing into steel and the glint coming back full force as he openly appraised her.

" I have yet to punish you." A girlish cry was heard out in the still night as the emperor came to reign once again.

* * *

Next Morning

Ren awoke to a warm bed, that smelled of sweet that could only be his new found lover. He smirked in triumph as he recalled the rather passionate night before. He meandered through his apartment after dressing himself and came to the kitchen to the rather pleasing sight of His girlfriend in HIS t-shirt, that was entirely too big for her, cooking HIM breakfast. Oh yes, life was good. As he sat down at the table and watched her turn, placing a plate of food for both herself and him on the table. She sat opposite him, staring straight down at the perfectly cooked omelet, a sweetly innocent blush tingeing her cheeks, to show she recalled fully the events of the night before, and she recalled fully that she had in fact…enjoyed it. Tears sprung to her eyes as her dream of walking the virgin road one day were shattered, but then again, she wouldn't have to worry about that, she was confident that it would only be weeks before that would be happening, afterall after Tou-san…who was actually going to become her Tou-san heard, there was no stopping it. She smiled a bit to herself and looked up at Ren with a sweet smile of her own. The moment was shattered though as suddenly a ringer sounded. Ren looked to his phone in wonder as he recognized the caller it quickly became one of irritation.

"Ren! How is Kyoko-chan?" The grin on the other line was completely audible. Ren ground his teeth together at the sheer audacity of this man. `_I'M GONNA F*$(# KILL HIM! ´ _Ren thought, although his outer countenace perceived only a blissful smile.

"Yashiro. LFO was a poor choice of American music, really." His sweetly gentlemanly façade only served to emanate his anger with this man all the more, and he was sure Yashiro felt it was the phone rattled for a moment and then his stuttering voice answered.

"Ah, well actually Hizuri-san thought the music was fairly good." Yashiro completely bailed his father out and his smile became strained as the realization of just how many meddlers he had in his life came to mind. He let out a sigh releasing his anger as his Kyoko…God he loved saying that, stared curiously at him from across the table. He dismissed Yashiro quickly as other more productive ideas came to par.

"Ah- Ren wait. Uhm about this- I'm so-" Yashiro was cut off as Ren murmured distractedly, between muffled verses.

"_I wanna sex you up. Let me freak you up. I wanna sex you up. I know the way you like it. _

"_**REN! Stop it!"**__ "_

Yashiro stared disturbed at his phone as the sound of his charges giggles and the mortified cries of sweet little Kyoko-chan came through the other line. He sweat dropped as it became quiet, and he put the phone to his ear and timidly called his charges name. His answer came a second later in the form of a rather scarring moan, then Ren's voice following clearly in the speaker.

"Thanks, Yashiro."

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The dial tone filled the room of Yashiro's hotel room, as the disturbing sounds repeated in his mind along with one fact... `_Ren, is much crueler than I thought.´_

_

* * *

_

Because and Evil Ren is an Amazing REN XDXDXDXD!!!!!!

I love emperor of the night, don't you just want to cuddle that evilness!

X3

Nippi: You're a fucking idiot.

SID: and you're a raving bitch.

Nippi:WHAT!?!?!

Sid: I said I love you, :D

Song = I Wanna Sex You Up

Artist = LFO

XD


End file.
